ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Onslaught
How Onslaught joined the Tourney Onslaught is a supervillain who first fully appeared in X-Men (vol. 2) #53 (June 1996). Although his nature was initially unclear, Onslaught was a composite lifeform made up of Professor Xavier's repressed mental characteristics and influenced by psychic contact with Magneto. Using Xavier’s vast psionic powers and Magneto’s control over the electromagnetic spectrum, he transmuted himself into the physical world and was defeated only through the combined efforts of the entire Marvel superhero community. Classic Mode Intro Movie Prof. Charles Xavier began to feel intense pain as Magneto's consciousness came into him, thinking of past effects on mutants. Soon minutes later, Onslaught is born. "Yes! After years of sleeping, I have awakened!" The super mutant destroyed a town and laughed. "Tonight, humanity will pay for harming mutants, with their lives!" Classic Mode Ending Movie Onslaught consumes Count Dracula's soul and raises his fist in victory. "Now the universe is mine!" He flies off and looks at the earth from space, "Silly humans, always thinking mutants are evil and the X-Men, thinking mutants should live with the human race! It is time I retified it all!" then in one blast, the earth is reduced to ashes. Onslaught then laughs and flies off to conquer the universe saying "You will all bow to me soon enough!" Character Select Screen Animation Onslaught charges toward the camera while saying "Prepare for your death!". Special Attacks Hyper Grav (Neutral) Onslaught fires a clump of magnetic power to bind the foe, the opponent caught by the energy will be dragged towards him. Sentinel Force (Side) Onslaught summons two mini-Sentinels that drop 8 bombs on the opponent. Teleport (Up) Onslaught quickly vanishes and reappears in a different location, depending on how the user tilts the control stick. If it teleports into the air, it will fall in a helpless animation. When used quick enough on the ground, it can be used in place of a dodge, side step, or rolling, as there is less lag time and it throws the opponent off. The only way to travel faster with Onslaught is its wavedash. This third jump, along with its other normal two jumps, allows for Onslaught's superbly long and safe recovery. Teleport also passes through attacks. However, this attack does not cause any damage to the opponent. Magnetic Tempest (Down) Onslaught uses magnetized metal ions and shoot in all directions from the front. Magnetic Shockwave (Hyper Smash) Onslaught channels his magnetic energies into the ground, releasing a series of powerful energy columns that knock his opponent away from him with great force. Hyper Mind Blast (Final Smash) Onslaught uses a powerful cannon that's similar to Cyclops' Mega Optic Blast. Thus this move is more dense and inflict more hits. Victory Animations #Onslaught glows his hands as he spreads them saying "The dream is DEAD!". #Onslaught laughs evilly with a right fist up then punches the ground with "No one is safe!". #Onslaught lifts his lifeless opponent, or the 2nd place opponent if VS Mode is played, while saying "Today, I will claim domination here. Tomorrow, the WORLD!". On-Screen Appearance Onslaught floats down to his start point saying "Know my name and fear it, I am Onslaught!". Special Quotes *I am no longer the man known as Charles Xavier. (When fighting Juggernaut) *Total destruction of all. (When fighting Jin) *This mutant, Alisa, is far more superior! (When fighting Alisa) *Don't try to stop me! (When fighting Cyclops) *I'll decide what blood is spilled! (When fighting Heihachi) *You will be ashes in 3 minutes! (When fighting Xiaoyu) *I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL FOR THAT! (When fighting Ganryu) *You will never escape destiny! (When fighting Zafina) *A name like that fits you. (When fighting Shin) *I'll tear it and you down! (When fighting Lee) *I'll give you a death sentence! (When fighting Nina) Trivia *Both Onslaught and Magneto say "The dream is DEAD!" during one of their victory animations. *Onslaught shares his English voice actor with Barnard Collier. *Onslaught shares his Japanese voice actor with Killer Croc. *Onslaught's second form in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, known as Giant Onslaught, will be appearing in the sequel as a boss character. *Onslaught's rival happens to be Mavis's father, Count Dracula. His second rival is also Count Dracula. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen